Candy From Strangers
by Lady President Romana
Summary: When Caroline Holloway was nine, she had an imaginary friend. When she was ten, he dissapeared. Now, she's twenty four, and he's back. Oh, and apparently he's hiding out from his family because he faked his own death. { Eventual Gabriel/OC }


"No."

This is the first word out of my mouth as I enter my home, dropping my shopping bag onto the floor. It crashed with a comparatively loud _BANG, _but I was too focused on the apparition in front of me to do much.

"No. No, no, no, double no, triple fucking no," I managed out again, eyes going wide. "You're not real."

"Oh, yes I am," he replied, a knowing smirk on his face, as if this was a completely normal event. "And hello to you too, Carrie."

"Don't call me that," I snapped, folding my arms over my chest. "Nobody's called me that since I was ten. It's Caroline, thanks very much."

"Carrie," he repeated, as if it was his mission to make me want to punch him right in his smug face. Ugh.

"Okay. So, I've officially snapped," I said quietly, more to myself than him.

"No, you haven't," he replied, rolling his eyes. "It's _me."_

"I can see that, stupid." Hey, it had been a long day. I was allowed to be snippy. "My question is _why." _

_Might as well give in to the delusion. I'm only gonna get crazier from here on in._

"Would you believe it was because I missed you?" he asked, his tone simpering.

"Not on your feathery life," I said simply. "Falling out with your batshit family?"

"Something like that, yeah." He'd always hated it when I called his family crazy, and I could see it in his eyes right now, but he held in his denial of exactly how bat-fracked his family was. Which they were. Or at least, from what he told me, they were. Having the devil as your brother, and God as your dad probably didn't do much for sanity in his household.

Not that the guy had ever actually told me Lucifer was his brother, but he did tell me he was the angel Gabriel, and I had taken Theology classes in college. I knew my stuff.

"So why me?" I asked, suddenly growing a touch more serious. "Why not just hide out on Earth like the thousand and one other times you've had to disappear?"

"Because I missed you. Duh." He rolled his eyes again, and I briefly wondered if I really _was _going crazy.

"Right. Real reason, please?"

"You're the last person anybody'd expect me to stay with," he admitted, shrugging. "Nobody knew I was chilling with you fifteen years ago, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Who are you hiding from?" I asked, raising one brow skeptically.

"My brother."

"Which one? The high and mighty one? Or the... y'know... Satan one?"

He snickered at my very ametuer terminology. "The Satan one," he replied. "I may or may not have faked my own death."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Are you a _complete _idiot?"

"Not a complete one, no. So, are you gonna offer me a drink?"

"One thing first," I said, taking a few steps forward, and standing a few inches away from him.

"Yeah?"

I responded with a swift slap across his face.

"Ow!"

"That's for the three years in therapy you cost me," I said lightly, a sickly sweet smile on my face.

"Three years?" He looked a bit concerned.

"Yeah. All of the fun things being imaginary friends with an archangel will cost you," I replied. In retrospect, it really hadn't been _too _terribly awful. They had really just asked me to talk about my feelings a lot.

After a moment of awkward silence, Gabriel spoke up again. "Drink now?"

"It's three in the afternoon."

"Like they say in cheap bars across this fine nation: It's five o'clock somewhere."

"I'll drink to that."

"Then why don't you?"

This was defiantly not going to turn out well. Not a chance in Hell– Or Heaven, for that matter.

[ | ] [ | ] [ | ]

**Hi guys! So... this is my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfiction! Yay! Eventually, it'll develop into something akin to a Gabriel/OC, but for now, they're just bros. I know this first chapter was way too short, but I've been writing it for forever and a half, and I figured this would be the best place to end it for now. Besides, it keeps you lot in suspense! Muahahaha... I'm evil, I know. Anyway, I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but being me, you probably won't expect another update for until after I update This Is War, so... pretty long. Like I said, I'm evil. Muahaha.**


End file.
